


Loves Me, Loves Me Not

by Animercom



Series: Oumeno Week 2019 [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hotel Kumasutra, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Oumeno Week, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: Trapped in an academy for a dating show, Himiko aids Kokichi in his scheme to end the TV show. But when Monokuma locks them inside a room in the Hotel Kumasutra, they’re forced to spend the night together and, once freed, change their plans to playing matchmaker.Written for Oumeno Week 2019 Day 3's Magic/Games /Salmon Mode/Love Across the Universeprompt.Oumeno Week: https://oumenoweek.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Oumeno Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538155
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Loves Me, Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Oumeno Week 2019 Day 3's Magic/Games / **Salmon Mode/Love Across the Universe** prompt. I did not write a fic for the Magic/Games prompt because my previous fic, Magic Mayhem, in which Himiko and Kokichi join a magic competition in Las Vegas, fits the prompt. But I drew a picture of their costumes from that fic which can be viewed on my tumbr page here: https://animercom.tumblr.com/post/189451898627/day-3-magicgames-salmon-mode-i-didnt-write-a 
> 
> Since this was an alternate setting from the UTDP universe I usually write in, I had to reestablish Himiko and Kokichi's relationship. To make it different from my previous fics, I decided to make use of the Salmon Mode Love Hotel. There are some awkwardness/romantic tension from sharing a bedroom, but nothing that is even remotely close to being NSFW; you guys know me. Enjoy!

“‘I want you to star in your own reality dating show. And the couple who ends up together gets to graduate. I can’t wait to see what kinda hot-and-heavy hijinks you get into!’ is what Monokuma said. Can you believe it? The audacity!”

Cheek on her hand, Himiko sat at a table, eyes half-lidded. “Mmph.” Kokichi was standing before a whiteboard in her research lab, back to her. He slapped portraits of the ultimates onto the board. Himiko frowned. “Where did you get those pic–?”

“I’m a busy supreme leader with over 10,000 members to manage. I don’t got time to waste on silly games. Not when I’m reconstructing the face of the underworld!”

Himiko mumbled, “Go away…”

“Now that I’m gone, they’re gonna engage in turf wars and blow each other up into bloody bits. Oh maaan, the number of people I’ll hafta ship to Siberia…”

Groaning, Himiko dropped her head onto the table. _Why won’t you leave?_ _No, just let him ramble. Eventually, he’ll get bored and bug someone else. Hopefully. _Heaving a sigh, Himiko mumbled into her crossed arms. “I wish I was with my master instead of here…”

Himiko turned her head to the side. Gazed out across her lab. Huge water tanks lined the far wall. A cauldron in the back could easily collect mana for her. A guillotine gleamed in the light. Doves fluttered and cooed in their cage. Himiko breathed in the smell of animals and wood polish.

“And of all things – a reality dating show?! What’s up with _that_?”

Himiko lifted her head off her arms. She picked an ear. “Nyeeeh, what’s so bad about a dating game?”

Kokichi turned around. Head cocked, he frowned. “Huuuh? Who said I hated the dating game? I don’t.”

“That’s obviously a lie.”

“You got me! I actually prefer a killing game over this!”

“I-I hope that’s a lie…” Humming, Himiko tapped a finger to her chin. “But I kinda like being in a dating TV show. Having secret admirers, sending love letters, and getting serenaded in the moonlight…” Eyes closed, Himiko pressed a hand to her chest.

Brow raised, Kokichi asked, “Hey, what’s with the silence? You glitching out on me?”

“Nyeh, I’m getting embarrassed just imagining it. All these people wooing me…”

“…Seriously?” Laughing, Kokichi placed his arms behind his head. “Well, you _are _the queen of fantasies, Miss ‘Mage’!”

“Hey!”

Kokichi examined his nails. “Like that would ever happen. To be honest? The only reason I’m here is cuz no one will come in and interrupt my strat meeting to ask you out. Not when you’re the ugliest of the bunch.”

Himiko rose to her feet, chair clattering. “That’s a lie!”

“Oh?”

“With your lies and stupid pranks, _you’re_ the worst person here!”

Smiling, Kokichi cupped his face. “Yeah, but I’m got the cutest face.”

Himiko studied him. Pale, porcelain skin. Messy bangs. Easy-going smile. Himiko blushed. “W-what does that matter if you’re barely five feet?”

“Tsk.” Beaming, Kokichi clapped his hands. “And now that we hate each other’s guts…” Kokichi smacked his hands onto the table and leaned close. Gasping, Himiko went rigid. She could see every blue fleck in his lavender eyes. He smirked. “Let’s end this game. Together.”

“Nyeh?”

Straightening, Kokichi tossed out a hand to the side. “Well, if the premise of falling in love in 10 days isn’t absurd enough…”

“Don’t you believe in love at first sight?”

“Hush now, your leader is speaking.”

“I never agreed–!”

Teeth gritted, Kokichi held up a balled fist. “What right do they have to kidnap us? Trap us here? Try to control our feelings? All for the entertainment of the shits watching us.” Gasping, Kokichi clasped his face with both hands. “Next thing you know they’ll drug us up and have us role play each other’s fantasies and make sweet love in b–!”

“None of that has happened!!” cried Himiko, face aflame.

Kokichi shrugged. “Well, who says it won’t? That stupid bear may be craaaazy enough to do it.”

Himiko pulled down the brim of her hat. “Nyeeeh. It won’t. You’re just being paranoid… We’ll just stay here for ten days, get out, and then go back to our lives.”

Kokichi leaned to the side, peering at Himiko beneath her hat. “Don’t you wanna escape? Put on your wittle magic shows again?”

Biting her lip, Himiko looked down at the ground.

Kokichi waved a hand in her face. “Hellooo? Didn’t you say something about seeing a master? I forgot.”

Himiko turned away. Doves cooed. The a/c hummed.

Kokichi’s face blanked. He muttered, “I’m disappointed.” Exhaling, he returned to the whiteboard. Ripped off the photos. Headed towards the door.

Himiko screwed her eyes shut. A vision of her master appeared in her mind. The elderly mage turned his back on Himiko. Disappeared into the dark.

“W-wait! Just what are you planning?”

Kokichi stilled. Looked over a shoulder. A joker grin slid across his face.

* * *

With a yank, Kokichi pulled off the sheets from a bed in Hotel Kumasutra. He balled up the gold heart-patterned sheets. “Then you…” Kokichi retrieved a blue tube of paint from his backpack. Squeezed paint all over the sheets. “There! And cuz the paint is machine-washable, Monokuma can’t say we destroyed any property!”

Himiko glanced at the bare circular bed. “I guess it would be a pain to go find new sheets. If you were to… you know…”

“Bingo! But we’re gonna graffiti every room.”

Humming, Himiko looked out across room. “It’ll be too much of a hassle to hide or get rid of everything. This will have to be good enough.”

Kokichi followed her gaze. Sheer gold curtains divided the room into three sections: the bathroom, bedroom, and dungeon. The bathroom housed a large tub bath with a slide. To the right, whips, handcuffs, and other devices hung from the brick wall. Stomach clenching, Kokichi quickly turned away.

Kokichi tossed the balled-up sheets aside and sat on the bed. He patted the bare mattress. “Yup! Not so comfy now.” A giant heart lined with naked bulbs served as the headboard. Two white merry-go-round horses made laps around the bed. Over their heads a merry-go-round roof with Monokuma’s face hung. “So that’s the plan. Just keep doing what I did.” Kokichi doffed the white backpack he was wearing. He and Himiko had stolen paint from Angie’s lab and four spare backpacks from the pianist’s closet. “We spilt up and do that to every room.”

“Nyeeeh…” Glancing around, Himiko bit her lip. Tugged at her collar. “Yeah, but… why can’t you just do this yourself?”

Kokichi exhaled in frustration. “Use your noggin for once, mmkay? This place is totes massive. It’s got a ballizion bedrooms on each of the four floors. Doing this myself would take so long the others would start looking for me.”

Himiko’s frown soured. “So why me?”

_Because if we can’t stand each other, we won’t take advantage of the other while in here. _“Cuz you’re the perfect dumb minion.”

“Hey!”

Kokichi tried to zipper close his bursting backpack. “Lend a hand, would ya?”

“Oh sure.” Himiko closed it.

Kokichi snickered. “You see?”

“Nyeh? HEY!”

“Nee-heehee!” Kokichi slung a second backpack on, wearing it across his chest. “Welp! We only have a few hours before the nighttime announcement. So get cracking! We gotta make the beds we lie in…” Himiko blushed. Laughing, Kokichi headed out the door.

Bedroom after bedroom, Kokichi stripped the beds of their sheets. His stomach felt queasy from the strange perfume smell. Back ached from bending over. Fingers throbbed. _I hate Monokuma. I hate this game. I hate Monokuma. I hate this game… _Moaning, he trudged down the fourth-floor hallway. _Why are there so many rooms? There’s only 16 of us. I hate Monokuma. I hate this game…_

He swatted open a door. Plodded over to the bed. He gripped the sheets, about to pull. _This should be the last room. _

“Hey, Kokichi? I finished–”

Eyes wide, Kokichi whipped his head up. Himiko was standing inside the room, just past the doorway. “No!” Kokichi bolted towards the door, shoving Himiko aside.

A metal grate slammed down, shutting them inside. Kokichi pounded his fist against the grate. “Damnit! _Shit_! Ugh!” Kokichi’s eyes darted over the door. _No lock. Can’t pick. _He glanced at the dungeon. _Any tools…?_

A hand seized his wrist. “Don’t.” Eyes lowered, Himiko mumbled, “If you destroy it, the Exisals will come.”

“But…” Kokichi looked around the room. _No windows. No way to escape. _“Rrrgh! I knew this was going to happen!” He whirled onto Himiko. “This is why we split up, you nincompoop! Now we have to spend the night here!”

Himiko shrank back like a spurned beggar.

Scowling, Kokichi stamped over to the bed where he dropped his two backpacks. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, he tore open the zipper on one. Pulled out a cylinder glass container with a gray lid. “This is Miu’s. It sucks up the tiny bug cameras that are filming us. If my theory is correct anyway.” He set it down. Pressed the on switch. “No one should be watching or listening in now. It’s just us. …Himiko?”

She stood in the same place, head down. Her bangs covered her eyes.

Exhaling slowly, Kokichi scratched his head.

“I can’t… I can’t stay here.” Himiko balled her skirt into fists. “I hafta to escape and practice magic.”

Shaking his head, Kokichi tossed up a hand. _Well, we got all night now! _“Whaddya mean practice? You know, ever since this whole thing started yesterday you holed yourself up in your lab, rehearsing. Why? For someone who’s lazy, you sure are dedicated to magic.”

“Of course I am. I’m the amazing mage Himiko Yumeno.” Eyes misting over, Himiko fingered her barrette. “And one day I’m gonna be an archmage like my master.”

“Master?”

Sighing, Himiko sat down on the floor across from Kokichi beside the bed. She tossed her backpacks aside. “My master and I traveled the world performing for people’s smiles. A lot of other mages were envious but we – I – got a tons of fan mail and gifts every day. Then one day during a show an anti-mage stole master’s powers away.” Himiko pulled down her hat. “I haven’t seen him since. But I gotta get better… so we can perform again one day.”

Kokichi held his chin. _So her jealous master threw a hissy fit and left because a little girl upstaged him? Wow, what a loser. Now she’s alone. _Kokichi gazed down at his hand. A small scar marred his palm. From cutting his hand while dumpster diving as a young boy. _Just like I was before DICE… _

Shaking her head, Himiko gazed off into the distance. “Why am I telling you this? You won’t tell me anything in return…”

“Whaaat? I already told ya bunchies about my organization! I control all the world’s Mafia syndicates and blackmail politicians.”

Sighing, Himiko picked her ear. “I don’t know if you’re lying… then again, what I do know about you is enough.”

Kokichi snorted. Smirking, the leader rested his chin on his palm. “Oh yeah? Like what?”

“You’re a liar, you can pick locks – you broke into this hotel – and you do silly pranks. You’re more like a child playing pretend bad guy than someone in charge of a ton of people.”

Kokichi blinked. _How the…? How can she analyze people so well? Is it because she tries to figure out other magicians’ tricks all the time? _“Nee-heehee.” _Keep this up, Himiko, and I might really have to kill you. _

Frowning, Himiko pulled out a card deck from a blazer pocket. “Guess I should practice what I can–”

“Ooh, ooh! I wanna play Go Fish!”

“We can’t do that with two people.”

“Then Uno!”

“Can’t do that either! Now be quiet and I’ll teach you some of my favorite spells.”

“Yaaay!” Kokichi placed his hands behind his head, grinning. “When you think about it, lies and tricks are pretty similar. So I’m grateful for the opportunity.”

Himiko beamed, her face pink. “Nii hee hee! Of course you should be– It’s magic, not tricks!!”

“Ah-hahaha!”

Scowling, Himiko demonstrated how to perform several sleights. When Kokichi tried, he fumbled, bent, and dropped the cards. But the mage broke the tricks down step by step and Kokichi gradually began to imitate her.

Himiko began, “They key for this hold is to have your pinky–”

Laughing, Kokichi wrenched the deck from her hands. “Mine!” He fanned out the cards. “Hey, hey, pick a card! Any card!” Exhaling wearily, Himiko pointed to the two of hearts. “Now you see it…” Kokichi collapsed the fan of cards. Then he spread them out again. “Now you don’t!”

Brow raised, Himiko flipped through the deck. The card was gone. “Hmm.”

Kokichi leaned back, resting on his hands. His one hand was placed near his shoe. “Nee-heehee! Some ultimate magician you are! Getting tricked by an amateur.”

Frowning, Himiko set the deck down. “You’re acting suspicious. I should strip you butt naked with my magic.”

Kokichi froze. Himiko lifted up Kokichi’s shirt. “Aaah!” he cried, blushing furiously.

The mage leaned back, his shoe in hand. Himiko tore open a slit in the sole, revealing the two of hearts card. “Gotcha. And I’m a mage, not a magician. What I just used was real magic!”

Jaw hanging, Kokichi glanced back at his foot. Only his sock remained. _When did she…? So she said that to lower my guard and steal my shoe. _Eyes wide, Kokichi studied the mage. Smiling, Himiko hummed to herself as she shuffled the deck. _Misdirection. Just like I do when… _

“Anyways, so as I was saying about this hold–” Kokichi seized her wrist. Yanked her to her feet. “Nyeh!”

Eyes alight, Kokichi clasped her hand with both of his. “I’m teaching you how to pickpocket!”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Too bad! I’m gonna make you a useful minion so be grateful!”

“Nnnn…”

“Okay, so the thing you always gotta keep in mind is…”

* * *

Hands on her hips, Himiko crowed, “Nii hee hee! There’s no way you’d find my–”

“Himiko.”

She looked up. Kokichi held up the card deck above her head. He had successfully picked it from her. Moaning, Himiko rubbed her eyes. “I’m tiiired… I wanna shower and go to bed.”

Crossing his arms, Kokichi looked around. Although the bed was a double, there wasn’t much extra space. Nor were there any chairs to sleep on. The merry-go-round horses encircled the bed, grinning as if enjoying their plight. The leader scowled. “Can’t you just shower tomorrow morning when we get out? Surely Monokuma will let us out by then.”

“But after running around four floors, I’m all sweaty…”

_Good point. But still… _Kokichi glanced at the bathroom’s furnishings. A large circular tub in the center a slide leading into it. Plus shower heads, stools, and buckets to sit and wash on. Two doors, presumably to a toilet and a closet with everyone’s outfits. And only a sheer curtain separating the bathroom from the bedroom.

“Soo…” drawled Himiko. “Who’s going first?”

“Let’s do rock, paper, scissors. It’s time to du-du-du-duel!”

Himiko’s eyes lit up. “Ah, Yu-gi-oh! I used to watch that as a kid. The cards coming to life was like magic.”

“Whoa, really? Me too! That and DBZ were my all-time favs.”

Himiko held her chin, thinking. “I’ve seen a bit of that on TV. I liked doing the fusion pose.”

“Yeah, but the original Dragon Ball was pretty good, too.”

“Nope, haven’t seen it.”

“Whaaaat? Well, we gotta correct that! Oh, the A/V room prolly has a copy! Let’s watch it together later.”

Himiko smiled. “All right, sure.”

Kokichi stilled. _Omigod, did I just… I did, didn’t I? _He blushed to the roots of his hair. _I hate you, Monokuma!! _

Himiko asked, “Uh, what were we talking about again? Oh yeah, the shower.”

“J-just go.”

* * *

“Okay, I’m out.”

Kokichi was sitting on the floor against the bed’s side. He inhaled deeply, smelling the room’s perfume aroma. Groaning, he stood up, joints aching. He turned. Stared.

With no blazer or sweater, Himiko only wore a gray button up. Her lack of hat showed how diminutive she was. No leggings or shoes, leaving her legs bare. Himiko brushed back her wet bangs from her flushed face. “Staring makes me more beautiful, you know.” She smirked. “I guess you calling me ugly was a lie then.”

Kokichi blurted, “W-what? No, I just thinking you looked weird without your hat.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Shoulders slumping, Himiko deflated like a balloon. “I get that a lot.”

Kokichi bodily threw himself onto the bed. The soft mattress buoyed him like a boat. “I call the bed! I’m not sleeping on the floor.”

“Okay, then we’ll sleep together.”

Kokichi stiffened.

“I’m not using the floor either. It’s too hard and cold and too much of a pain…” Face red, Himiko crossed her arms. “But I know you’re a pervert whose thinking dirty things. If you do anything to me, I’ll tell Tenko.”

Kokichi hauled himself off the bed. Walking past her, he scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, yeah. I’m getting in.”

* * *

Groaning, Kokichi slowly opened his eyes. His blurry vision only saw something red. _Where am I? I feel something warm and soft and… _Something was tickling his nose. Kokichi moved back slightly. Looked down.

Himiko was huddled to Kokichi’s chest with his arm was draped around her. _How…? _They had two begun sleeping on the far ends of the bed, backs to each other.

Eyes closed, Himiko slept. The first couple buttons of Himiko’s blouse had come undone. Fiery red bangs spread across her brow. Long lashes rested against ivory skin. Full lips parted slightly. _She’s actually kinda cute. _

Brows furrowing, Himiko shifted. Kokichi froze. Exhaling, Himiko snuggled closer, burying her face into his chest. “Five more minutes, Mommy…”

Scowling, Kokichi flicked her forehead.

“Ow!”

Kokichi threw off the gold sheets. “Wake up, your highness.” Swinging his legs off the bed, he glanced at the door. No metal grate. “Door’s open.”

Kokichi bit a thumbnail, thinking. _If I can’t bust out of the love hotel or the dome around this academy, then I’ll have to beat this game from within. It’s time for another angle. _

“Get up, lazy. We got a lot of work to do.”

* * *

“Run, Himiko!”

Kokichi grabbed Himiko’s hand. She gasped. Together they fled down the school’s stairs.

Tsumugi shouted, “You get back here–! Aah! Gonta, they’re on me. They’re everywhere!”

Their laughter rang out through the stairwell as they ran. Panting, Kokichi and Himiko stopped upon reaching the first floor. Himiko brushed her sweaty bangs back. “All those bugs we released in Tsumugi’s lab. They multiped thanks to my spell. They gotta believe in magic now!”

“Huuuh? Oh yeah that.”

Himiko balled her fists. “Whaddya mean ‘huh’? You said helping you doing stunts will open everyone’s eyes to magic!”

Kokichi waved a hand. “Oh, that was a lie. I told ya already. We’re working together to end this TV show for good. Don’t you remember, you dummy?”

“Yeah, but…” Himiko glanced back at the pink polka-dotted stairs. “How does what we did end the dating game? It’s going to take Tsumugi and Gonta forever to catch all those bugs. What if the bugs eat some holes in her cosplay?”

Kokichi shrugged. “Then Gonta is gonna have to stay and help her repair ‘em. Like a gentleman.” Arms behind his head, he strolled down the hallway.

Himiko followed. She sidestepped the weeds sprouting out of the floor. A breeze blew through a crack in the wall. “And what about you trying to rip off Keebo’s ahoge yesterday? Miu and Keebo spent hours trying to fix him.”

“Oh that? I just wanted one of my own!” Kokichi grinned at her over his shoulder. “But you gotta admit what we did to Shuichi and Kaede was great. Switching out all theirs clothes with Tsumugi’s costumes… oh man!”

“I can’t believe they actually showed up to breakfast dressed as a knight and princess.”

“Ahahaha! Didn’t you know, Himiko? Public humiliation is the worst form of punishment. I keep tabs on all my subordinates’ dirty secrets. They moment they toe the line, I expose them all!”

_That sounds awful! I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to his plans… Although they’re not all bad. _Humming, Himiko held her chin. “Why did you leave Kaito a present with a note saying it’s from Maki? How does that stop the dating show from continuing?”

Kokichi drew to a halt. “Whaaa? That one’s my personal fav! Maki was mortified when Kaito thanked her in front of everyone. If she murdered Kaito then and there, the killing game would have started!”

Eyes narrowed, Himiko frowned. “Mm-hmm.” _All we’re doing is bringing people together. Why?_

They rounded the last corner and entered Himiko’s lab. The piranhas in the water tank swam to look at her. Doves beat their wings. “What should I show you today…?” Himiko mused aloud. 

Kokichi clasped his hands. “Ooh, ooh! I’m gonna show you this trick I was practicing last night! If it fools you, you gotta admit you love lying.”

Himiko huffed. The mage placed her hands on her hips. “What I do is magic, so no trick can dupe me. And you beating me in spell casting? Ha! You gotta come up with a better lie than that.”

Kokichi thrust a thumb at himself. “Don’t underestimate my indominable will as leader. Anything my minions can do, I can do better!”

Himiko laughed, “Sure, sure. We’ll see.”

* * *

Sighing, Kokichi flopped onto the table. “I’m huuungry… I want Mommy’s onigiri.”

Himiko gathered the cards scattered across the table in her research lab. Yawning, Himiko rubbed an eye. “Yeah, all my MP is gone… You’re so draining.”

Scowling, Kokichi pounded his fists on the table. “Nuh uh! You were getting all worked up when I finally did that trick right.”

“For the thousandth time, it’s magic, not tricks!!”

“Ahahaha! There, you see?”

Himiko stilled. Blushing, she tucked a hair strand behind an ear. “I… I think that’s enough for now. Let’s go eat.” As they headed to the dining room, the two walked alongside each other. “What do you want to do after dinner? Watch anime? Or we could play more Mario Kart, long as you promise not to use blue shells.”

“Awww, but that’s the best part of the game! Actually, I lied.” He grinned. “The best part is seeing your adorable pouty face.”

Himiko’s heart skipped. “R-really?”

“Nope, lied again! I just enjoy your suffering!”

Eyes downcast, Himiko bit her lip. _Oh… _

Arms spread wide, Kokichi declared, “JK, that was all lies! I hate Mario Kart!”

“Nyeh!!”

Smiling, Kokichi walked slightly farther ahead of her. “So if I can’t do blue shells, then that’s a no go. I heard about this other party game from Kaito. Called Dokapon Kingdom. In it, you play rock, paper, scissors and write on each other faces and change other people’s names to whatever you want. We should play with Kaito and Shuichi…”

Himiko peered up at him. _If we’re trying to end the game, why is he wasting time playing with me? What is he really after? I don’t know. _Footsteps slowing, Himiko gazed at the ground. _I don’t know him at all. _

“Hey, whatcha thinking about?” Kokichi’s sideways face filled her vision. Voice soft, he whispered, “Thinking about me?”

Himiko jumped. “I-I-I…!”

“Kokichi!”

They looked up. Tenko was storming down the hall, cracking her knuckles. “You…! Only the absolute worst of males would sneak into a girl’s room and steal all their clothes! And what are you doing hanging around Himiko?”

“Uh oh! It’s Miss Raggedy Annthrope!”

“What did you just call me?”

Kokichi fled in the opposite direction, laughing like a jackal.

“Ah, wait!” cried Himiko, reaching out her hand.

He dove outside. Tenko charged after, fist in the air.

Himiko stood, hand outstretched towards the door. Without Kokichi’s laughter, silence rang in her ears. Exhaling, Himiko lowered her arm. Hung her head. She shuffled to the dining room alone.

* * *

Onigiri in her hand, Himiko marched around the courtyard, searching. She spied a flash of white up in a tree. Kokichi – hiding from Tenko. The mage stopped before the tree trunk. “Kokichi! I brought you the dinner you missed. It’s the onigiri you wanted from Kirumi.”

Kokichi dropped down. “Wooow, Himiko. What, you some wife chasing after her husband who forget their lunch?”

Flushing, Himiko froze. Kokichi flinched. He looked away, cheeks pink. Himiko held out the bento, huffing. “Are you going to take it or not?”

“Lesson two of being my subordinate: you take what you can get. Because it saves you from stealing it later! So thanks!” He smiled at her. Himiko’s heart skipped a beat.

In a blink of an eye, Kokichi had reclaimed his perch on a tree branch. He extended a hand towards her. “Coming up?”

“Nyeh? Oh. Okay, sure.” Himiko clasped his hand. Grunting, the leader pulled her up. Himiko sat beside him on the large branch. The gentle breeze played with their hair. Carried the sweet smell of grass. From their little hideaway, Himiko took in the view of the school courtyard.

Kokichi offered her an onigiri. As she chewed, Kokichi proposed, “Okay so, next we should prank Kiyo. Use your magic to think one of his relics has come to life. I bet even Angie would say it’s a divine sign from Atua or something!”

Himiko laughed. “She would!”

“Right? Nee-heehee! ‘Kay, so that’s what we’re doing after this. And I’m not touching Tenko with a ten-foot pole. So that leaves us with Ryoma and Kirumi. Oh and Rantaro. We only have a day or two left here, so we gotta act fast…”

* * *

Himiko burst out the school’s front doors. She whipped her head around. No one stood under the shadow of the pavilion. Was hanging out outside of the dormitories. Strolling through the courtyard.

Himiko ran through school grounds, feet smacking against the bricks. “Where…?” She panted. _Where are you, Kokichi? It’s our last day here, and I can’t find you!_

Beneath the muscled Monokuma statue, Shuichi, Kaede, Kaito, and Maki were having a picnic. Their laughter rang throughout the air. Himiko smiled. She remembered the quiet hours spent practicing in her lab before Kokichi showed up with his whiteboard. _If he hadn’t come, I would have been alone all this time. _

Himiko shook her head, ridding herself of the memory. She leaned back against the pavilion pillar. Closed her eyes. _Use your magic, Himiko! Where would Kokichi be? _A slight breeze ruffled the tall grass. In the distance Kaede laughed. Himiko gasped. She dashed towards the casino area. Crossed the bridge crossing the water. Stopped before the building.

White neon lights read “Hotel Kumasurta”. Four purple spotlights illuminated the tan brickwork. A low brick wall enclosed the grounds. Himiko rounded the corner of the hotel. Someone was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Guarding the entrance so no one would use the hotel on the last day.

“Kokichi!”

The leader jumped. “Wh-what are you doing here?” Smirking, Kokichi placed his hands on his hips. “What, your last trip here wasn’t satisfying enough you came back for more? Ooh, Himiko, you’re a dirty perv!”

Flushing, Himiko stamped her foot. “I was looking for you!”

Kokichi’s smile dropped. “You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not.”

The two stared off. Rubbing his neck, Kokichi looked away. He spoke quietly. “Today’s our last day at the academy. The last day of the dating TV show. Why would you want to find me?”

“Because…” Himiko tucked a strand of hair back. “You were aggravating, but I had so much fun. And now it’s supposed to be over? We’ll never get to see each other again? I don’t know what I’m feeling, but…” Grimacing, Himiko balled the front of her sweater. “The thought of losing you just like my master…!”

Head bowed, Kokichi’s bangs overshadowed his eyes. “Fun…? That’s it? That’s the only reason you wanna be with me?”

Himiko stiffened.

Growling, Kokichi threw out a hand to the side. “You don’t know anything about me! About my organization, when I’m lying or telling the truth, or what my intentions are.”

Himiko flinched. Eyes burning, she stared at the ground.

“So that’s why we should keep this relationship going even after we get out.”

Gasping, Himiko looked up. Kokichi, hand over his heart, was smiling at her. He smirked. “With a handsome devil like me performing magic at your side, we’ll become famous overnight. Your master will definitely see us then.” Hands palm up, Kokichi shrugged. “And, well, you’re a pretty good minion, too, I guess.” Smiling, Kokichi held out his hand. “So if you wanna get to know the real me… you should stay by my side.”

Lips parted, Himiko stared. She sniffed. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

Exhaling, Kokichi shook his head. “You know, you make the ugliest face when you cry.”

“Ugh, why do you have to be like that?”

“Nee-heehee! Because I lie to entertain. Actually, that’s a lie.” Grinning, Kokichi leaned in close. “It’s cuz I loooove you.”

“I l-l-love you, too.” Eyes closed, Himiko brushed her lips against his.

Kokichi backpedaled. “Aah! What are you doing?!”

“W-what? I only trying to match you…”

Face bright red, Kokichi clutched his heaving chest. “I-I was just messing around! I don’t like you!”

“Yes, you do!”

“No, I don’t!”

“You’re lying!”

“Nuh uh, I haaaaaate–”

Himiko grabbed his bandana, pulled hard, and kissed him. She withdrew, glanced up at his face.

Kokichi’s crimson blush deepened to purple. His mouth opened and closed like a guppy fish. He bolted.

“H-hey! Get back here!” Himiko chased after him.

Monokuma’s static voice spoke through speakers all over campus. “Would someone get those two idiots? They’re our graduating couple.”

Himiko exited the casino area to find Gonta. He had slung the struggling leader over a shoulder. Gonta smiled. “There is Himiko. Congratulations! I take you to courtyard.” He tossed Himiko over his other shoulder.

Teeth gritted, Kokichi pumped his fists up and down. “No! This wasn’t supposed to happen! Someone else was…!”

Himiko wondered, _So’s that why we did those pranks? To end the dating show?_

“It’s all your fault for kissing me!”

“You asked for it.”

“We haven’t even used a single date ticket!”

“We went on the most dates.”

“You’re super ugly!”

“You were staring at me after my shower.” Himiko smirked. “Why don’t you just be quiet and admit you love me?”

“Nooooooooo!!!” Face red, Kokichi pounded his fists against Gonta’s back. Kicked his legs in the air. “I hate you, Monokuma! I hate this game!!!”

Himiko smiled. Shoulders trembled. “Nii hee hee… ahahahaha!”

As Gonta entered the courtyard, Himiko’s laughter and Kokichi’s cries rang out to the blue sky above.


End file.
